princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth III: The Lost World (PrinceKodi Animal Style)
PrinceKodi's Animal Style Of Labyrinth III: The Lost World Cast * Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Princess Sarah * Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Young Cha * Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Adult Cha * King Kong (King Kong 2005) as King Spinosaurus * Young Max (A Mickey Christmas) as Young Turles * Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) as Turles (Good) * Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: A Howliday Adventure) as Turles (Evil) * Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Cell * Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Jareth (Evil) * Robbie Sinclair (Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) as Jareth (Good) * Dragon Narissa (Enchanted) as Antarctic (Evil) * Wendy Ritchfield (Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) as Antarctic (Good) * Indominous Rex (Jurassic World) as Antarctic (Creature) (Bad) * Blue Eyes (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) as Antarctic (Creature) (Good) * Hyp, Mutt and Nod (The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving) as Llort (Bad) * Littlefoot, Spike and Petrie (The Land Before Time) as Llort (Good) * Gmork (The NeverEnding Story) as Sabretooth * Balto (Balto Trilogy) as King Goku * Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Queen Chi Chi * Mona (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) as Videl * Dingo (Balto) as Prince Gohan * Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Prince Goten * Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Princess Valeasse * Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Chief Cha'Luk * Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Koun * Belladonna (All Dogs go to Heaven Tv Series) as Ela * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Krillin * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Audrey Seventeen * Boris (Balto Trilogy) as Piccolo * Timon (The Lion King) as Yamcha * Muk and Luk (Balto Trilogy) as Tien & Choitzou * Robin Hood (Robin Hood 1973) as Vegeta * Slyly Fox (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer) as Trunks * ??????? as Jane * Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Bulla * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Martin * White Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) as Narissa * Nightmare Moon (MLP) as Narissa the Lady Dragon * Principal Mazur (A Goofy Movie) as Zarbon * Roscoe (Oliver & Company) as Lord Slug * Pete (Disney) as Broly * Claudandus (Felidae) as John Seventeen (Evil) * Streaky the Superdog (Krypto the Superdog) as John Seventeen (Good) * Delliah (Krypto the Superdog) as Irene Seventeen (Evil) * Princess (Krypto the Superdog) as Irene Seventeen (Good) * Angry Rhino (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Elasmotherium * Foetodon (King Kong 2005) as Megalania * Long Necks (The Land Before Time) as Apatosaurus * Duck Bills (The Land Before Time) as Edmontosaurus Stampede * Cool Gray and Ourange Brown Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as Allosaurus Pair * Mososaurus (Jurassic World) as Lipleurodon * Elephants (The Lion King Series) as The Woolly Mammoths * Young Tantor (Tarzan) as Woolly Mammoth Calf * Leopards (The Legend of Tarzan) as Smilodons * Venatosaurus (King Kong 2005) as Megaraptors * Brachiosaurus (Jurassic Park) as Brachiosaurus Herd * The Hippo (The Legend of Tarzan) as Giant Bull Hippotodon * Mountain Lions (Wild Kratts) as Dinofelis Pair * Triceratops (Jurassic Park) as Triceratops Herd * Sharptooth, Green Sharptooth, Meanest Sharptooth and T-Rex (Land Before Time and Jurassic Park III) as Tyrannosaurus Rex Pack * Gorgosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs 3D) as Gorgosaurus Family * Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) as Deinonychus Pack * Bison (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Embolotherium Herd * The Dawn Patrol (The Jungle Book) as Deinotherium * Andrewsarchus (Walking with Beasts) as Andrewsarchus * Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as Arctodus * Indricotherium Mother and Calf (Walking with Beasts) as Paraceratherium Mother and Calf * Allosaurus Pack (The Ballad of Big Al) as Ceratosaurus Trio * Hyaenodon (Walking with Beasts) as Hyaenodon * Giant Ants (Walking with Beasts) as Formicium * Vastatosaurus Rexes (King Kong 2005 and Game) as Mapusaurus Pack * Proterosuchus (Walking with Monsters) as Smilosuchus * Snake Jafar (Aladdin) as Titanoboa * Pteranodon (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as Pteranodon * Slash (Alpha and Omega II: A Howliday Adventure) as President Jones * Nars (Alpha and Omega III: The Great Wolf Games) as General Peter * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as King George * Janja (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar) as Colonel Robins * Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Princess Lea (George's Daughter) * Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Prince Kevin (George's Son in Law) Gallery Category:Labyrinth (Remake) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Style Category:PrinceKodi Animal Style Category:Copper and Aleu Category:Version 1 Spoofs Category:Fox Marvel Spoofs